el cuadro
by hyya tsukino
Summary: (SLASHLEMON) Draco ha desaparecido ¿donde se esconde? ¿podra encontrarlo? lleva años buscando y nada....


**_hola.... este es mi primer fin de Harry Potter y es slah, es decir relacion entre dos hombres, y lemon, sexo explicito...._**

**_ni no te gusta o no tienes edad suficiente, no lo leas, eres libre para volver a la pagina principal.... si no te molesta el tema, eres bienvenido a leerla, pero luego deja tu opinion ok?_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO M PERTENECEN SON DE SU AUTORA (JK ROWLING) Y LA COMPAÑIA CINEMATOGRAFICA, EDITORIALES ETC. YO SOLO USO SUS CREACIONES PARA DIVERTIME Y HACERLES DISFRUTAR UN RATO CON MI IMAGINACION......jejeje eso ha sonado con mucho doble sentido jejeje._**

**_ahora si os dejo_**

__

* * *

_**El cuadro.**_

_-Es perfecta, me la quedo... -_

_-¿Esta seguro?. La Mansión Malfoy esta maldita. Se dice que el Sr. Lucius Malfoy practicaba magia negra y que hizo desaparecer a su propio hijo. Desde entonces en la casa se oyen gemidos y gritos, sobre todo de noche, se piensa que es el joven Malfoy que ronda por la casa desesperado.-_

_-No me importa, me la quedo tal y como esta.-_

_-De acuerdo... si viene mañana tendrá los papeles preparados Sr... -_

_-Potter, Harry Potter-_

"_Tu casa Draco, ahora mía... ¿dónde diablos estas?....¿qué te hizo tu padre?... La verdad es que la mansión es hermosa..." _pensaba el Chico Dorado mientras admiraba su actual casa. Puerta a puerta el joven autor mirada cada habitación de la planta baja. Salon-comedor, una amplia estancia con candelabros en las paredes y arañas de los más finos cristales iluminaban la habitación. Grandes ventanales que daban al jardín con finos cortinajes, muebles finos y lustrosos con una mesa central cuya única y amplia pata estaba decorada con serpientes enroscadas _"tan Slytherin"_ penso Harry. Salió del salón dirigiéndose a la zona opuesta. Allí se encontraba el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, entro después de romper las barreras de protección. La habitación desprendida un aura oscura y fría, un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del joven. No había ventanales y el impresionante escritorio estaba ordenado minuciosamente.

La otra habitación de la planta baja era una majestuosa biblioteca, con paredes prácticamente forradas por estanterías hasta el techo llenas de libros de magia.

_-Con razón Draco sacaba buenas notas... a Hermione le encantaría estar aquí- _comenta el moreno.

La actitud de Malfoy fue cambiando desde que su padre fue capturado por los autores en el 5º año de Hogwarts. Conforme avanzaba 6º curso se iba distanciando de sus compañeros de Casa, incluso de Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos guardaespaldas. Aun era ese arrogante pretencioso con sus comentarios hirientes aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

Mientras recordaba iba recorriendo las habitaciones del 1º y 2º piso, las habitaciones de la familia e invitados. Se llegaba a ellas a través de una espléndida escalera de mármol rosado-verdoso, seguramente provenientes de las mejores canteras de Italia.

La habitación de matrimonio era tres veces más grande de lo que él había imaginado, con una gran cama dosel en la que cabrían perfectamente él y sus compañeros de cuarto de Hogwarts sin tocarse entre ellos. Toda la estancia estaba ordenada minuciosa, fría y calculadamente, tal y como era el carácter del dueño.

El resto de habitaciones, habitaciones de invitados, estaba decoradas con la misma frialdad, con camas más pequeñas pero que perfectamente cabrían tres personas sin tocarse.

Al final del largo pasillo del 2º piso, encontró una puerta con un relieve en el marco de dragones volando. Los pomos de plata pura eran dos dragones alados de ojos de esmeraldas, enfrentados uno al otro.

–_Tiene que ser la habitación de Draco... –_ susurro Harry mientras su pulso se aceleraba y varias mariposas recorrían su estomago. Con una mano en cada pomo intento abrir la majestuosa puerta, pero está siguió imbatible, una fuerza mágica impedía introducirse al interior de la estancia.

_-¡¡ALOHOMORA!!-_ gritó Harry con varita en mano y nada. Intentó varios hechizos y nada. Exhausto apoyo su frente en la maciza puerta mientras ojos cerrados preguntaba el porque. No había tenido problemas en abrir todas las puertas de la mansión, incluso descubrió algunos pasadizos secretos, mas la única habitación que deseaba conocer le era imposible.

_-Draco... -_ susurro Harry. Su memoria retornó a finales del 6º curso.

**Flash back**

Algo le había hecho despertar a Harry. No, no era la cicatriz, la cual le daba una extraña conexión con Lord Voldemort, sino otra cosa, una sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

_-Malfoy- _fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. No sabia porque había pensado en él. Ultimamente se le veía distante y silencioso, no se metía con ellos, prácticamente los evitaba pero de vez en cuando el moreno le pillaba lanzándole miradas a él y a sus amigos. Lo extraño era que no eran miradas de odio, sino de tristeza, envidia y resignación. Harry se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con él, cada vez que lo intentaba el rubio respondía a la defensiva.

Siguiendo su intuición, a esa extraña sensación, se levantó de la cama, cogió del baúl la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y el mapa del merodeador y salió a la Sala Común. Allí comprobó el mapa y todo parecía en calma. Filch estaba en las mazmorras, la Sra. Norris, la gata del conserje en el ala oeste, los profesores en sus habitaciones igual que los alumnos que se encontraban cada uno en su correspondiente Casa. ¿TODOS? No, todos no, un pequeño punto aparece en la Torre de Astronomía "_MALFOY". _Dispuesto a hablar con él, Harry se dirige hacia allí.

_-¿Malfoy?-_ dice abriendo la puerta de la torre. El rubio estaba acurrucado en el balcón con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Esa apariencia de debilidad, de tristeza desesperada cautivó al joven Potter, que con decisión se acercó al joven Malfoy.

_-¿Malfoy? ¿estas bien?- _susurraba el moreno. Este seguía absorto en sus pensamientos pero con un gran suspiro alzó su cara hacia la luna, descubriendo dos silenciosos riachuelos de cristalinas lagrimas. Sorprendido Harry se acercó un poco mas a su eterno rival. _-¿Draco?-_

La pronunciación de su nombre con tal ternura y preocupación fue lo que hizo despertar al joven rubio-platino de sus pensamientos. Nadie en su corta existencia había utilizado ese tono para referirse al él. Sus grisáceos ojos conectaron con los verdosos de su contrario.

_-¿¡Potter?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-_ dijo sorprendido. Odiaba que su enemigo le descubriera en tal momento de cobardía.

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-Por supuesto que estoy bien... además no te importa-_ a pesar del tono usado, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa.

_-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo-_ dice Harry abrazando a su compañero –_no eres menos fuerte por hacerlo... todos necesitamos sacar lo que nos duele. _- dice acariciando las sedosas hebras rubias –_si lo sabré yo...-_ murmura para si mismo.

Draco no aguantó más y se aferró a Harry llorando en su hombro, mientras este lo intentaba tranquilizar acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

A pesar de que las lágrimas habían pasado, ninguno quería romper el abrazo. Sentían calidez y protección en brazos de su némesis.

_-¿Quieres hablar?- _susurra al oído Harry.

Un escalofrío recorre al rubio. Poco a poco se separan pero mantiene la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, descifrando el alma en ella.

_-Todo mi mundo se ha derrumbado... mis creencias... mis ilusiones... mi familia... mis amigos... todo a mi alrededor ha dejado de tener sentido... estoy solo- _suspira el joven Malfoy.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Explícate-_ pregunta un Harry extrañado.

_-Siempre me han hecho creer que el dinero y el poder daban la felicidad... ¡MENUDA ESTUPIDEZ!... mírame ¿¿CREES QUE SOY FELIZ??- _ironiza el joven levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón _–Jamas me han tratado con cariño,.... no tengo amigos sino que tengo que competir con ellos para demostrar que soy el mejor y así no ser manipulado... mi madre esta en el Hospital San Mungo, el Señor Oscuro la castigó por el error de mi padre... este se encuentra en prisión por lamerle las botas a un ser miserable... y lo peor es que cuando escape, porque ten por seguro que Quien-tu-sabes sacara a sus vasallos de la prisión, me obligaran a unirme a ellos o morir.... ya no me queda nada... estoy solo._

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás –_no estas solo Draco... ya no lo estas... me tienes a mí... si aceptas mi amistad- _dice Harry apoyado en la espalda de su contrario _–sé que hace 6 años yo la rechacé... lo hice por miedo... era un mundo nuevo para mí... no conocía nada... durante años me habían hecho creer que no soy nada, menos que nada... una molestia... que jamas debí de haber nacido... de la noche a la mañana descubro que soy mago... que tengo poderes... que existe otro mundo en el que soy un héroe... que mis padres no murieron en un accidente de coche, como me hicieron creer, sino que fueron asesinados para salvarme la vida... y allí estabas tu, con tu porte, tu elegancia... me intimidaste con tu sola presencia... volví a sentirme poca cosa... me cohibiste... por eso me defendí rechazándote... fue una niñería, lo sé... pero ya no había vuelta atrás... reconsidéralo Draco... volvamos a empezar... seamos amigos..._

**fin flash back**

_A partir de ese día, conocí a un Draco nuevo. Incluso Ron y Hermione te aceptaron. Bueno les costó un poco, sobre todo a Ron. Gracias a ti no me sentí solo cuando se hicieron pareja. Fue en el verano y a principio de 7º cuando lo que sentía por ti cambió... no me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a perder la amistad... a perderte... pero a mitad de curso desapareciste. Te buscamos pero no te encontrábamos. Derrote a Lord Voldemort, capturaron a los mortífagos... pero seguía sin saber nada de ti. Han pasado 4 años desde que termine Hogwarts, los he pasado buscándote, por eso compre la mansión, a lo mejor aquí encuentro alguna pista... no sé si estas muerto o vivo... algo me dice que no debo perder la esperanza... que sigues vivo... pero... ¿D"NDE?....DRACO ¿D"NDE ESTAS?.... vuelve... vuelve para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo... DRACO TE AMO. -_ grita desesperado Harry mientras dos solitarias lágrimas surcan sus sonrosadas mejillas.-_ es hora de dormir-_ no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado parado en la puerta, pero esta sumamente cansado, así que mientras se secaba las lágrimas se aleja de la misteriosa puerta sin darse cuenta que un extraño resplandor surgía de ella.

Eran cerca de la media noche y un joven descansaba en una gran cama, su desordenado cabello negro tapaba su frente y se desparramaba por la mullida almohada. Debía tener alguna pesadilla porque se agitaba levemente mientras sus labios pronunciaban una única palabra _–Draco-_

Fuera de la habitación, justo en el pasillo del 2º piso, la misteriosa puerta cerrada mágicamente, aquella decorada con dragones, es abierta de par en par. Una extraña neblina salía de ella, desplazándose a la habitación del bello durmiente.

_-Draco, vuelve, ¿dónde estas?-_

_-Shhhh, aquí estoy Harry. -_ una caricia fría recorre su mejilla, desconcertado y algo somnoliento el moreno comienza a despertar, abriendo sus párpados dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes. Allí estaba su amado, sentado en la orilla de la cama, tan hermoso como lo recordada. Alto y esbelto, rubio platino, sin rastro de la dichosa gomina que usaba en sus primeros años del colegio, unos profundos ojos grises como la plata liquida, labios delgados y sonrosados, cara angulosa y tan perfecta como la de un dios griego, tez blanquecina, pálida como la porcelana.

_-Draco... ¿de verdad eres tu?-_

_-Estoy aquí cariño, tenia que decirte que te amo-_ dice Draco mientras se acerca dando un beso, a un sorprendido Harry, más que un beso es un roce en esos labios rojizos que lo hechizaban, un roce inocente, dulce y tierno. Con la punta de la lengua trazó toda la longitud del rayo de la cicatriz de su frente, provocando sensaciones placenteras en el joven moreno.

Harry fue rápidamente hasta él, rodeando su cabeza con ambas manos y acercando su boca a la del joven rubio, retomando el beso, algo más apasionado. Recorriendo sus labios, dando pequeños roces y mordiscos, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, invitación que el rubio acepto entreabriendo un poco la boca. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una antigua danza sensual profundizando el beso, desatando la pasión y el deseo guardado durante tantos años.

Con suavidad Draco volvió a tumbar a Harry en la cama y con la agilidad de una pantera se deslizó encima del moreno, besando los párpados cerrados, dibujando las cejas con la lengua, su mano acariciaba la mejilla mientras se hundía en esos ojos esmeraldas.

_-Ummm sabes a chocolate-_ susurra el rubio.

Sus labios volvieron a capturar los de su amante, bajando lentamente por el cuello, acercándose a la oreja, chupando la punta del lóbulo.

Sus manos estaban entretenidas en desabrochar la camisa del pijama, dejando al descubierto una piel tersa y algo morena.

Harry se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esos labios y esas manos despertaban en su piel, mientras acariciaba el cabello, esas sedosas hebras platinas con las que tanto había soñado. _"no sé si esto es un sueño, como muchos otros parecidos a lo largo de los años, o es realidad, en verdad Draco ha vuelto para quedarse, ¿mi deseo se está cumpliendo? Si es un sueño no quiero despertar, si es realidad no quiero volver a dormir jamas" _la mente del ojiverde es un torbellino de sensaciones y pensamiento incoherentes, pero no le importa.

Soltó un gemido cuando una sonrosada boca captura su pezón. Sintió que el pezón se le endurecía bajo la calidez húmeda de su amante, buscando más estimulación. Estimulación que no se hizo esperar, ya que una lengua jugaba con él, mientras unos dedos hacia lo mismo con la pareja.

_-Ummm..... sí. -_ la sensación de abandono por esa cavidad hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo como su némesis, sonreía con esa arrogancia superioridad.

En un impulso volvió a capturar esa boca tan sensual, empujándolo hasta caer en la cama, con los papeles invertidos. Ahora era Harry quien desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de seda negra mientras besaba, lamía y succionaba cada rincón de la pálida piel al descubierto.

_-Ummm.... Harry...-_

Estos continuaron descendiendo poco a poco, deseando que el momento no terminase nunca.

Draco había ladeado el cuello para una mayor exposición a Harry, quien no se resistió y beso y succiono el pulso acelerado del rubio, como un vampiro que se apropia de la vida ajena.

Sus labios recorrían el cuello, los hombros, el tórax hasta llegar a los pectorales, allí se encontró con dos pequeños montículos rosados que contrastaban con el resto de la piel de porcelana. Los lamía y sorbía provocando gemidos y susurros de placer en su amante. Con la punta de la lengua trazaba círculos en el contorno, jugando en la punta...

Gemidos, susurros, pequeños gritos de placer, caricias, besos...

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener bastante, se alternaban para excitarse el uno al otro.

Pronto las manos se deshacían del resto de la molesta ropa.

Necesitaban una mayor zona de contacto, más piel para acariciar y besar, descubriendo zonas erógenas antes ocultas, la planta de los pies, la parte posterior de las rodillas, el interior el muslo, la ingle... cada cm de piel era devorada y despertada por unos labios hambrientos y unos dedos curiosos.

El aumento de las erecciones de ambos amantes, provocadas por la fricción de los cuerpos y las caricias administradas fue pronto notables.

La mano del moreno se acerco al pene de Draco, con la yema de un dedo acariciaba el contorno mientras se fijaba en la cara de placer que el otro ponía.

Pequeños espasmos, acompañados de jadeos eran producidos cada vez que la yema llegaba a la sonrosada cabeza, al glande. La mano fue sustituida por unos labios rápidamente, labios que besaban y la yema sustituida por una traviesa lengua.

_-¡¡¡¡Ohh, Merlin!!!!.....siiii... ummm... Harry. -_

Cuando la hambrienta boca envolvió todo el miembro viril, Draco no podía más, sus caderas se elevaban buscando más placer mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera azabache, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el cual llegó dándole unos de los mejores orgasmos obtenidos por el rubio. Riachuelos de fuego liquido viajaban por sus venas. Maravillado por lo que Harry le acababa de producir y deseando que este experimentara lo mismo, empujo al moreno, rodando por la cama, hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de este. Entonces Draco comenzó a idolatrar el cuerpo que tenia debajo, comenzando a acariciar y a besar, retomando el mismo ritual pero con diferente protagonista.

_-Siii,.... sigue... Draco no pares....-_

Al llegar al clímax, el rubio volvía a estar muy excitado así que con la varita de Harry, que descansaba en la mesita de noche, invocó un pequeño frasco de lubricante. Coloco a su amante en posición mientras volvía a recubrirle de besos, dispuestos ambos a seguir el juego.

Unto una pequeña parte del liquido en sus dedo índice y corazón. Introduciendo primero uno de ellos, a la vez que acariciaba y excitaba el cuerpo de Harry para que se olvidara de las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que la invasión producía. El otro dedo siguió al primero, hasta que estuvo preparado para la penetración.

Lubrico su propio pene antes de comenzar a introducirlo lentamente en la estrechez del moreno. Un pequeño gemido de dolor hizo que el rubio parara, mientras tranquilizaba al joven amante y la a abertura se acostumbraba a la voluminosidad del miembro.

Con leves movimiento del joven Malfoy, pronto paso del dolor a pequeños lamentos de placer y lujuria.

_-¡¡¡Ohhh!!!.... –_

_-Ummm.... Harry... es increíble..... ummm-_

Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y más rápidas. Pequeñas gemas de sudor recorrían los tensos músculos de ambos cuerpos.

Llegaron al clímax a la vez, uno dentro del otro, el otro entre ambos, mientras se declaraban amor mutuo.

Jadeantes y exhaustos se acostaron abrazados.

_-Harry... eres perfecto... pero debes encontrarme... -_ pero el moreno no lo escucho, ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un cálido rayo caía en los párpado cerrados que poco a poco, gracias a la luz, comenzaban a abrirse, dejando ver dos adormecidos ojos verdes que las mismísimas esmeraldas envidiarían.

_-Mmmm.... ¿Draco?-_ decía mientras buscaba a su compañero por la cama. Notando solo la frialdad de las sabanas, el joven Potter despertó del todo. Colocándose las gafas descubrió que el protagonista de sus sueños no se encontraba en la cama. Ni en la cama, ni en el sofá, ni en la habitación.

_-¿Ha sido un sueño?- _se preguntaba un confuso Harry _–No... no puede ser... era tan intenso, tan vivo... tiene que ser cierto-_ levantándose desesperadamente de la cama, coge la varita y sale de la habitación a registrar la mansión.

En algún momento de la noche se había o le habían colocado el pantalón del pijama, no lo recordaba, pero si los besos, las caricias, aun sentía el cálido aliento en su piel.

Recorrió las mazmorras, el sótano, las cocinas interrogando a los elfos, la planta baja, todas las habitaciones de la 1ºy 2º planta y nada.

Con cada puerta que abría sus esperanzas disminuían, no había rastro de que el rubio platino, dueño de su corazón, haya permanecido en la casa.

Cuando ya no tenia ninguna esperanza, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la "supuesta" habitación de Draco tenia una rendija abierta.

_-Qué raro... ayer estaba cerrada por magia-_ susurra Harry empujando la puerta con la varita a punto. Alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Entro en la estancia, estaba completamente destruida, muebles rotos, cama desecha, libros y objetos tirados en el suelo... todo estaba destruido menos un cuadro. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, con su sonrisa irónica y su porte de superioridad, pero sus ojos no eran arrogantes sino tristes. Había encontrado con muchos cuadros por la casa, todos ellos mágicos, pero ninguno de Draco y menos uno muggle.

_-Draco, eres tan bello-_ susurraba Harry observando el cuadro _–me gustaría tanto verte... tenerte en mis brazos... acariciarte y besarte... te amo Draco Malfoy-_ dice mientras besaba los labios del cuadro.

De repente el cuadro comenzó a deslumbrar.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ dice Harry algo asustado, pero en guardia, por si acaso.

Poco a poco, entre él y el cuadro comienza a aparecer una figura. Un joven rubio con penetrantes ojos plata y piel de porcelana.

_-¿Draco?-_

_-Sí Harry, soy yo-_

Con una cara de incrédula sorpresa, Harry mira a Draco y al cuadro, al cuadro y a Draco. El cuadro ahora se encontraba vacío y Draco vestía como aparecía en la pintura, una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones ajustados negros. Sus ojos parecían platos, abiertos a más no poder y la cara sonrojada, acababa de darse cuenta que Draco vestía igual que su sueño.

El rubio al ver el sonrojo de dio cuenta de lo que piensa el moreno.

_-Disfrutaste anoche ¿verdad?-_ dice con aire de superioridad _–yo también-_ susurra ahora con un tono dulce.

_-¿Entonces no fue un sueño?-_

_-No, fue real-_ dice Draco negando con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a la respuesta.

_-¿Pero?....¿por qué te fuiste?...¿cómo que estas aquí?... el cuadro ¿qué es?...¿dónde has estado estos años?...-_ dice mientras abraza al rubio asegurándose que no es fruto de su imaginación.

_-Fue mi padre... ven siéntate en la cama-_ con un movimiento de la varita de Harry, la cama fue reparada y hecha. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro aun abrazados _–a mediados de 7º curso, Voldemort ataco Azkaban, liberando a los mortífagos, entre ellos mi padre... ya te conté que mi padre deseaba que me uniese a ellos... pero no creí capaz de sacarme del colegio a la fuerza... pero así fue. Cuando llegamos discutimos y me encerré aquí, en mi habitación... él me siguió, intentando obligarme a seguirle pero me negué... le dije que jamas me uniría a un miserable ser... que jamas me volvería como él, un sirviente... y que jamas levantaría la mano contra ti, sino que lucharía contra todo aquel que intentara hacerte daño.-_

_-Draco... -_ dice Harry, pero es interrumpido por una pálida mano.

_-Aún no he acabado... Me abofeteo... dijo que era la deshonra de la familia. "como es posible que le des la espalda a todo lo que te enseñé que te enfrentes incluso a mí, a tu propio padre por un estúpido mocoso" me pregunto... le dije la verdad Harry... no era por nuestra amistad... o porque había cambiado de pensamiento... sino la verdadera razón, que te amaba... te amo Harry Potter-_

_-Yo también te amo Draco-_ dijo mientras besaba a su amante.

_-Mi padre estaba que rabiaba, su sangre seguro que hervía de indignación. Me dijo que tú jamas me corresponderías y que de todas formas jamas lograría disfrutar de mi amor, que le daba asco y que prefería verme muerto antes... -_ dijo suspirando_ – y lo intento, pero antes de mandarme la maldición imperdonable, me debilito con cruciatus, pero aun así no puedo matarme, al fin y al cabo era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, supongo que en su forma me quería. En vez de matarme me maldijo metiéndome en ese cuadro, una maldición, vivir encerrado sin poder moverme, sin que nadie lo supiera, vivir en muerte, morir en vida... pero fue mi amor por ti y mi deseo por verte lo que minimizo los efectos de la maldición... por las noches durante la hora más fuerte de la magia, la media noche, podía salir del cuadro. Lucius debió sospechar algo porque me encerró en la habitación... así que todas las noches en estos largos 4 años he sido como un león enjaulado... desesperado, los primeros años destroce la habitación, después me resigne. Perdí la esperanza-_

_-¿Pero entonces por que ayer si pudiste salir?-_ pregunta Harry.

_-Por ti... Tu declaración de ayer, frente a la puerta hizo que los hechizos que me impedían salir se rompieran. Tienes mucho poder Harry, nunca lo dude... eres muy poderoso-_

_-¿Lo escuchaste?-_ dice algo avergonzado el moreno.

_-Sí, a pesar de estar en el cuadro y no poder moverme, era consciente de todo lo que pasaba en la casa-_

_-Pero ahora estas fuera del cuadro ¿por qué?-_

_-Por ti... otra vez por tu poder Harry. Tu beso al cuadro. Este es un hechizo contra el amor que se convirtió en maldición, y su forma de anularlo es que ese amor fuese correspondido, un amor verdadero-_

_-Bueno... incendio-_

_-¿Por qué has prendido el cuadro Harry?_

_-Por si acaso... ahora que te he encontrado, ahora que estas a mi lado... no pienso dejarte escapar... -_ dice Harry abrazando a Draco, besando su frente, mejillas, párpados, etc...

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que me quiero escapar?-_ dice con una voz ronca por la pasión Draco mientras correspondía a los besos y las caricias de su novio.

FIN

* * *

POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!! llevo casi un mes intentando subir la historia y el ordenador decia k ni de coña....grrrrrrrrr maldicho cacharro.....

bueno, aki esta, no seais muy crueles, espero vuestras opiniones...

bessets.


End file.
